


He knows what you need

by taoroo



Series: The Island of Desires [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom/sub, Enemas, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sanji gets his own back, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoroo/pseuds/taoroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji warned Zoro that he'd get his own back. Now Zoro realises with a whole island to cater to their whims, there are some very... specific fantasies that the two can finally indulge in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He knows what you need

“Take off your clothes.”

That's how it had started.

Zoro huffed sullenly and slowly began to reach for his haramaki. A wooden ruler snapped into view at neck height, the tip coming up underneath his chin and lifting it until his stubborn eyes met two cool blue ones.

“Manners,” the cook reprimanded, a smirk nudging at the corners of his lips.

Zoro fought with himself briefly but then let out his frustrations in a sigh. “Yes, sir.”

Sanji snorted at the less than obedient reply but let it be for now. He stood back, watching possessively as Zoro removed each piece of clothing.

As he slowly became naked in front of his lover, Zoro began to feel a familiar sensation. The way that Sanji swept his gaze across him, possessive but aloof, as if he we're a piece of meat and nothing more; it made him feel incredibly self-conscious. He was never shy about revealing his body; training would be next to impossible otherwise. But now, with only Sanji watching, it felt intimate but somehow coldly clinical.

Finally naked in front of his fully clothed lover, he suppressed the urge to cover himself.

Sanji let the moment drag, surveying every portion of him before giving a non-committal grunt.

“You will clean yourself thoroughly,” he instructed, pointing to an area of the room that Zoro had yet to notice. “Believe me; I will not be satisfied with a lazy job.”

Zoro fought to keep down his blush as he stared at what was before him; a shower stool with a bucket beside it, filled with soapy water and a sponge.

His nervousness ramping up a few notches, Zoro sat upon the ridiculously small stool, his knees bent up to his chest, and began to wash. He made sure to scrub himself thoroughly, managing his torso and legs well enough before hesitating at his groin.

“Well?” Sanji snapped from behind him, one foot tapping to ground in impatience.

Zoro knew that he couldn't be completely thorough sitting on the stool so, with some reluctance, he shifted, letting his calves keep him upright in a deep squat as he began to lather his cock and balls. He closed his eyes tightly at the sensation, trying hard not to get... hard. He felt Sanji's gaze on him and shuddered, biting his lip before passing the sponge quickly over his perineum and entrance. When he could stand no more he quickly came to his feet, arms hanging uselessly at his sides as he tried not to meet his lover's eyes.

“Are your preparations complete?”

“Yes, sir,” Zoro breathed.

Sanji made a low contemplative noise in his throat that had Zoro's heart pounding against his chest. The cook stepped forwards, his face an unreadable mask. He'd rolled up his sleeves goddamn him, but kept his waistcoat and tie fastened. _So fucking hot with those glasses like a fucking school teacher or some shit_.

The ruler shot out again, a careful arc that ended under his balls. Zoro pinched his lips closed as the wood pushed at the underside of his half-hard cock.

 A moment before the order he knew, he'd fucked up.

“Pull this back,” Sanji instructed, tapping Zoro's foreskin firmly. When his lover had done as asked, he leant in, eyes narrowing.

“Do you believe this area is clean as instructed?” Sanji asked, his breath tickling Zoro's tender head and sending the cock jerking up a centimetre or so.

“I—” Zoro bit the inside of his cheek. “...no, sir.”

“You said that you were finished. Did you lie to me, boy?”

Zoro shuddered completely at that word, his mind fogging up as he desperately tried to find an acceptable excuse.

“I was careless, sir,” he finally said.

Sanji leant backward abruptly, hands behind his back gripping the ruler as he strolled away.

With a click and a whir a chalkboard descended from the ceiling.

“Excess insolence,” Sanji intoned, taking a length of chalk from a proffered claw and making a mark on the board in Roman numerals.

“Incorrect manner if address.” Another mark.

“Improper completion of ablutions...” A third mark.

The chalk hovered in the air above the board again but then Sanji appeared to reconsider.

“...the inspection of which we have yet to conclude,” he finished, striding back over to Zoro. “Turn and face the wall, knees on the stool.”

Zoro bit back his shamed blush and did as directed. The stool was so small that it barely supported both his thighs, and he threw out his hands before him to stop from tipping over. This brought his rear upward, presented to his lover without protection.

The ruler rapped lightly on his upturned buttocks. “Well I can’t very well complete my inspection like that, can I, foolish boy?”

Huffing and trying hard to focus on his balance, Zoro took his hands off the floor and brought them behind him, clasping each cheek and then spreading them apart as wide as he could comfortably manage.

There was a pause and then once again the ruler tapped his hole.

“Seems you think an excess of hair appropriate attire,” Sanji commented dryly. Zoro couldn't help the flush of shame that bloomed along his neckline at that, and then flinched as he heard the sound of rubber snapping. There was no other warning before a cold finger intruded past the muscle of his entrance, each knuckle pushing uncomfortably past until the whole digit was imbedded in his ass. There had been lube, though precious little of it, and even though one finger was smaller than anything he shit out on a regular basis, the invasion still burned.

The finger wriggled about in a far too businesslike manner, deliberately avoiding his prostrate as the rest of the hand kept a wide berth from stimulating his balls. As quickly as it came, the finger withdrew, followed by an intensely dissatisfied noise from his lover.

“Seems you are keen to disobey me tonight,” said Sanji as he stepped away, the glove snapping off and landing messily on the floor beside Zoro's head. “Seems I must yet again teach you correct manners, boy.”

Zoro shivered at the ominous works but remained still. “I'm sorry, sir.”

“I'm sure you will be,” Sanji sneered. He came around to the front, casually unbuttoning his slacks before pulling out his erect cock. “Keep your hands were they are,” he commanded, “I'll teach you the consequences of disobedience.”

Zoro had only time to open his mouth before Sanji's cock head breached his lips, and then the man was thrusting, hard and fast, deep into his mouth. At random strokes Sanji would push a little further, grinning nastily as Zoro chocked and gagged. He had one hand around the base of his cock to steady it but the other remained distant, providing no support for Zoro's unbalanced body as he was pushed back and forth. Zoro's eyes watered at the combined strain of keeping his mouth and throat lax, whilst his legs tensed to keep him from losing his perch.

The strain was beginning to make itself felt, cramps shooting up his thighs. Still Sanji pushed on. Zoro's discomfort was none of his concern. He was just a thing to be used in any fashion he saw fit. Zoro groaned at that thought, bringing a gasp from Sanji as the sound reverberated around his cock. He pulled out, slapping Zoro hard whilst still pumping lazily at his cock. “So you can't even obey me in this, can you boy? You are here to learn, not to receive pleasure.”

“I'm sorry, sir,” Zoro croaked, shame and his abused throat making the words harsh.

Sanji snorted. “Pathetic. I see I have to instruct you even in this.”

He stood back, pulling ever more needily on his cock until precome was dribbling from its end. Instinctively, Zoro opened his mouth to receive the man's load but instead Sanji aimed his dick at an empty pail, shooting into it until he was dry. He then presented his cock to Zoro once more, instructing him to clean it well. Eager to make up for his mistake, Zoro licked and sucked every inch of it.

When he was done, Sanji walked to where another treacherous arm had descended, holding out some kind of plastic cone with tubing attached at the end.

It didn't take long to fathom its purpose as Sanji knelt beside him, gripping his painfully hard dick and then encasing it within the plastic. The inside of the tube was ridged and nobbled, stimulating Zoro.

Very quickly precome began to flow from his dick. Sanji pulled the straps of the contraption tight about his waist and ass, and Zoro came with a shout, almost toppling from the stool before his senses righted themselves.

“Good boy,” Sanji crooned, petting his hair. “See how you are rewarded when you are good?”

“Yes, sir,” Zoro panted, eyes tearing as that spot in his belly, the one that coiled and wriggled so delightfully when he was praised, heated up at his lover's words. He watched hazily as his come flowed slowly through the tubing and into the same pail into which Sanji had previously come, and wondered half-consciously why the man would collect it like that. Perhaps he was just being neat.

There was a clunk of the wash bucket and Zoro tensed as the sponge touched his ass. “Be still, boy, and let me demonstrate how to properly clean oneself,” Sanji instructed as the sponge ran swiftly and efficiently all over Zoro's groin and ass.

Zoro grit his teeth hard and tried to ignore the sensations that bombarded him. Every time Sanji ran the sponge over a particularly sensitive area his spent cock would give a twitch, which sent it rubbing against the walls of the plastic sheath. This in turn made his aching legs tense, sending yet more cramps up and down his limbs.

Sanji wasn't stopping and the ache was building and building. Tears of true pain threatened to spill over but Zoro stubbornly refused to let them fall. Then Sanji brushed a careful, slow upstroke from the tip of his balls up along his perineum and over his hole. Zoro gave a strangled cry, losing balance as his legs finally gave up. He landed with one palm on the ground before him, dangerously close to upsetting the pail that contained his and Sanji's come.

Businesslike hands pulled him roughly off the stool entirely, one hand gripping an ear to drag him over onto his back. The tubing was disconnected but the sheath remained achingly in place. Sanji massaged Zoro's thighs swiftly but effectively, working out the cramp there as he admonished his charge.

“Such wilful disobedience. Do you deliberately go out of your way to cause trouble or are you incapable of following the most basic of instructions?”

“S—sorry, sir,” Zoro gasped, his legs burning where his lover caressed them.

“Have you forgotten your word?” Sanji demanded, the eyes that glared at him allowing the barest particle of true concern to crease the edges.

“I...” Zoro wet his dry lips and pushed his head back onto the cold stone floor. “Mugi... wara...” he said, staring up at the ceiling.

Sanji harrumphed, standing abruptly, Zoro’s ear in hand once more so that he had to rush to follow. He was dragged none too gently on his still-wobbly legs to the chalk board. The movement stimulated his sensitive cock, still encased in the plastic tube, and he felt himself begin to harden once more.

Sanji rapped the board with his ruler.

“Spell it out so that you won’t forget it again,” he snapped. “Ten times, boy.”

Cheeks burning, Zoro picked up the chalk and began. Only a few letters in and sharp rap across his knuckles halted him.

“In cursive, stupid boy.”

Zoro suppressed the urge to swear, gripping the chalk so hard that it snapped. One end dropped to the floor and he quickly bent to retrieve it.

“Destruction of property,” said Sanji, one curly brow raised in disapproval as he held his hand out for the chalk half. Sullenly, Zoro handed it over and watched another mark go up below the rest with his crime written out neatly beside it.

“Well?” Sanji demanded. “Get on with it.”

The writing was slow going. Zoro was fine with his letters but getting that shitty, awful cursive script to work for him was harder than cutting steel. The small chip of chalk in his hand kept slipping too, and by the end his frustration and embarrassment was at its peak.

Sanji made a disgusted noise at his efforts, arms folded as he shook his head slowly. “Disgraceful,” he said with a sigh. “Barely legible.”

Zoro’s anger flashed then and he cast the chalk on the ground snarling. “Fuck you.”

Sanji’s eyes narrowed.

In an instant, all of Zoro’s anger was gone, leaving behind a sick dread, but he still held his head defiantly, knowing there was no going back now.

Sanji turned to the board and wrote “cursing” on it, adding another numeral to the list.

Zoro swallowed thickly.

“Perhaps you’ll manage better with basic addition,” Sanji’s voice was mocking, sultry, and incredibly dangerous. He inclined his chin toward the board but made no attempt to hand over his chalk.

Zoro found it difficult to wet his dry lips with an equally dry tongue. The way Sanji stood there, straight back and folded arms was just so fucking intimidating and so fucking _hot_. There wasn’t a question of disobedience. He ducked down quickly, scooping the remaining shard of chalk from the floor and turning to the board.

He tried not to let his difficulty show; roman numerals had always given him trouble, but finally he had scratched an answer on the board.

Sanji stared haughtily at the board and then turned his gaze onto his lover. Zoro felt incredibly small.

“And what is your answer?”

“Twen— twenty five?” said Zoro.

“Are you asking me, or telling me?”

Zoro ground his jaw together. “Telling you,” he managed to say with as little insolence as he could muster.

The ruler slammed against the board. “Then why, exactly, have you written fifty two?”

Shit. He always got those damn letters the wrong way round! Sanji knew it too, the bastard. He rushed to correct his mistake, leaving a sweaty smear of chalk dust on the board.

“Ah ah,” Sanji said wagging a finger. “What do mistakes mean?”

“Double,” Zoro mumbled, looking at his feet.

Sanji let the pause go one for a little longer than was comfortable. “Well? Show your working.”

Zoro’s jaw ached with the strain of keeping his smart comments in check. He scratched the new number out, watching as chalk crumbled under the pressure of his hand.”

“Well done,” Sanji said, and it stung just a little the way those words made Zoro feel so good inside, even if they were said in such a mocking tone. “Now. Double it again.”

Zoro’s head shot up but bit back a protest when he saw the challenge in Sanji’s gaze. He deserved this, he knew, and so he wrote out the number. One hundred. One _fucking_ hundred.

Sanji took his ear once more and dragged him back over to the stool. “On your hands and knees, boy.”

Zoro obeyed, wincing as his over-stimulated cock was jostled by the sheath, half hard again already. He tried to focus on regular breathing, but it hitched slightly when he heard the bucket clanging down beside him. The tubing was attached back onto the sheath and then Zoro flinched as gloved hands began to knead at his rear.

“Make yourself useful and hold these out of the way,” Sanji instructed, as if he was talking about an annoying obstacle that was preventing him from completing an onerous task. Zoro repositioned himself, resting his chest upon the ground as his hands came back to hold his cheeks open once more. He sucked in a breath as cold, lubed fingers prodded about his hole and then breached him, first one and then - too quickly - another, stretching enough that it burned. He gasped into the stone floor as something else was introduced between the scissoring fingers: a thin, flexible tube that Sanji pushed relentlessly into his ass.

There was a sucking sound.

Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro could see the wash bucket, still filled with now-cold soapy water, and the end of something in Sanji’s hands dipping into it. A moment later and he yelped, feeling an intense burst of pressure inside him as water gushed from the tube into his guts. He began cramping immediately, groaning as the water filled him.

Sanji had a bulbed part of the tube in his hands and when he squeezed more liquid shot into Zoro’s ass. The sucking noise the bulb made as it refilled, drawing water from the bucket, was obscene. Zoro felt himself becoming fully hard, the stimulation in his ass only part of it.

When the bucket was empty Sanji withdrew the tubing.

“Keep yourself clenched, boy,” he instructed coldly. “Don’t you let a single drop out, you understand?”

“Y—yes, s—ir,” Zoro groaned, closing his eyes tight as he felt impossibly full. Sanji leant over him then, pressing his erection into Zoro’s ass as he wrapped his arms around him. One hand went to the sheath, slowly pumping and rotating it, causing Zoro to cry out sharply. The other hand went to Zoro’s distended belly and began to massage slowly.

“We need to give this time to work,” he said, lips close to Zoro’s ear as he squirmed and moaned. He rutted against his lover; slow, casual thrusts that pressed his cock hard into Zoro’s cleft, his hands still working at an infuriatingly slow pace.

“P—please, sir!” Zoro whimpered, unable to resist pushing back into the man’s crotch.

“What is it you want, boy?” Sanji purred. He pressed his hand firmly into Zoro’s gut and held tight as he writhed and groaned.

“Please can I let it out, please, sir!”

“Good boy, asking so nicely.” Another jolt of pleasure had Zoro shivering. “But you aren’t allowed to let it out until you’ve come for me again.”

“Can’t—” Zoro gasped at the thought, his cock twitching as each pump of the sheath brought him painfully closer to the edge. “It hurts, sir, please.”

“You can do it,” Sanji said, running his tongue up Zoro’s ear and then sucking on his lobe. “You can come for me, can’t you, like a good boy.”

Zoro cried out, his body trembling violently. “But if I... if I come then... please...” His mind was in a crisis. If he gave in to his orgasm he would definitely lose control completely.

“I see,” Sanji said, and Zoro sighed with profound relief. He knew. Sanji knew the problem and he would find a solution. “But if I help you, boy, you know you’ll have to be punished.”

“Oh yes, please, help me,” Zoro groaned.

The hands left him but Sanji remained pressed against his ass. From outside the storm of his mind, Zoro could hear machinery buzzing. The island was helping Sanji once more.

“Take a deep breath, boy.”

Zoro’s eyes flew open. Something heavy was pressing up against his hole, dripping copious amounts of lube. Seconds later and it was pressing inside, bigger than two fingers and getting wider with every moment. He yelled into the floor, fingers clenching around his ass checks so tightly that he knew there’d be bruises later. It was long, whatever it was, one wider part pushing through and then another stretching his ass to the point of pain. A flash and it was over, the plug nestled heavily in his ass, securely stoppering it closed.

“What do you say?”

“Th—thank you,” Zoro groaned again.

The hands returned and this time every thrust from his lover pushed the plug in his ass, the balled part rubbing firmly over his prostate. Zoro gave a yell, whiteness flashing behind tightly shut eyes and then came, shuddering and stuttering. The come flowed once more along the tubing, dripping obscenely into the pail.

“Good boy.”

Zoro sucked in deep breaths, flinching as Sanji continued his thrusts. A rustle of fabric and then Sanji was emptying his own load into the pail. He closed his eyes, letting himself float in stillness for a while, only dimly aware of Sanji moving about above him.

A spark of pain down the length of his cleft had him wide eyed and keening. He had still been holding his cheeks apart and so the plug and his sensitive flesh about it had no defence against the wooden ruler that had landed there.

“I said stand up, insolent boy.”

Zoro stumbled to his feet, only to buckle as the sheath rubbed at his sore, flaccid cock. Instinctively he went to free himself, only to have his wrist grasped tightly.

“Time for your punishment,” Sanji said, pulling Zoro over to a chair that was now sitting to the side of the chalkboard. As he was led towards it, Zoro saw the giant letter “C” on the board. One hundred. He hoped to hell that it wouldn’t be all with the ruler.

“Please, sir,” he heard himself whine as the liquid sloshed about inside him. Every step caused the plug to rub up against his prostate and his balls tugged painfully. “You... you said that if I came...”

Sanji sat in the chair and then looked up at his lover with a quizzical expression. “Have you forgotten your punishment already? You will wait, boy, until we are finished.”

Zoro tried not to let a sob loose at that, his despair preventing him from resisting as Sanji pulled him down over his knees. His sheathed cock dangled between Sanji’s legs, the weight of it causing him to whimper. His full belly, pressed hard against Sanji’s unrelenting thighs, began to cramp instantly, trying unsuccessfully to force the plug out from his ass.

Sanji ran a soothing hand over Zoro’s back, ass, and thighs, before straightening into a more businesslike posture. “Count.”

His hand raised up, and then landed hard.

Zoro kept quiet, save for his counting, as Sanji started from the top and worked his way methodically down his cheeks. When he got to his undercurve however, Sanji began to swipe upwards, the effect causing the plug to jostle inside of Zoro against his swollen prostate. Zoro cried out then at each stroke, sometimes coming to the very limit of Sanji’s patience before managing to count. At somewhere in the sixties he began to grow frantic, kicking his legs and trying to lift his sore belly from Sanji’s legs. At seventy-something he lost count completely.

“If you have forgotten, then we shall start again,” Sanji said coolly, his hand hovering above Zoro’s rosy ass as a warning.

“No!”

Sanji paused. “No?” he asked incredulously.

“I... I m—mean...” Zoro trembled. “Please, I’m sorry. I really can’t remember.”

Sanji huffed a sigh. “Alright then. I’ll make you a deal. We’ll start at seventy and if you can come for me before we reach one-hundred then we’ll forget about it.”

Zoro turned to look at his lover in disbelief. His dick was extremely sore and sensitive, even with the stimulation from the plug and the sheath it was only half hard, which was a miracle in itself.

“What... what happens if I don’t?” he asked hesitantly.

“Then we’ll start again.”

Zoro cringed. That would be two hundred spanks at least. The pain he didn’t mind too much – although it bothered him a hell of a lot more than getting punched ever did, and just lying here obediently as so damn _humiliating_ – but the longer the punishment took the longer he would have to wait before the plug could come out... not to mention the sheath.

“A—alright,” he said, filling himself with as much false bravado as possible. “Yeah... fine... I can do that... sir.”

“Good boy,” Sanji said with a genuine grin as he patted Zoro’s hair. “For being so brave I’ll even give you a treat.” His free hand ran along Zoro’s cheekbone and then up, caressing his lips. Eagerly, Zoro opened his mouth, sucking in the fingers and slavering them with his salvia.

Sanji resumed spanking once more, a little harder he was sure, and Zoro chocked out the number even as he worshiped the man’s hand. With that to focus on he concentrated on getting hard, riding the waves of pain and pleasure as each stroke massaged his prostate. Sanji’s legs came together, trapping the sheath still enough that Zoro could thrust into it, sobbing as his dick rubbed rawly against the plastic ridges. He was cresting the edge of an orgasm by eighty, moaning and rutting like a fucking dog, but try as he might he couldn’t spill over. Tears of frustration threatened to fall but he sucked the fingers deeper and pushed for all he was worth.

At ninety, Sanji abruptly pulled his fingers free, pressing his wet hand into Zoro’s back to pin him and then drawing back much further than before with the other hand. Zoro sucked in a breath and then screamed as Sanji laid out the last ten strokes without pause, slamming directly over his entrance and the plug without mercy until his entire backside was a lake of fire.

Zoro came, ragged and burning, lights pooling in the tears behind his closed lids, electric molten steel rippling over his aching and abused muscles, the orgasm torn from him and leaving exhaustion in its wake. He knew he’d been swearing, knew he’d gripped Sanji’s slacks so tight he’d ripped a hole in them, but Zoro couldn’t bring himself to care.

Still groggy he was dragged upright, stumbling forward and then encouraged into a squat, his hands falling forward to support himself as Sanji eased the plug out from his ass. He waited, fuck knows how he managed, until he heard Sanji’s command, and then let lose with a long, blissful groan, his dick spasming limply at the sensation of emptying.

Falling forward onto his knees he clutched at the body before him, gripping tightly as the brain fog descended. Sanji’s scent, cigarettes and expensive cologne; his arms, thin yet powerful as they rubbed gentle circles on his lower back, encouraging the last of the liquid out.

“Love you,” he heard himself mumble then paused in thought, “...fucker.”

A kiss on his brow, and a throaty chuckle. “Love you too, little one. But we’re not done yet.”


End file.
